Chanyeol Sunbae
by Railash61
Summary: [CHAP 2 UP!] Baekhyun hanya seorang hoobae yang menyukai sunbaenya pada pandangan pertama, lalu jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesona Park Chanyeol. DATING ALONE CHANBAEK VERSION!
1. Chapter 1

**Chanyeol Sunbae**

 **.**

 **Main Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support Cast: Xi Luhan, Kris Wu**

 **.**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rate: T**

 **Leght: Twoshoot**

 **Genderswitch**

 **.**

 **Ps: Setelah baca fanfict ini akan dengan sangat mudah menebak saya mengambil insipirasi dari mana. Jadi selamat membaca:)**

 **.**

Perkenalkan, namaku Byun Baekhyun, mahasiswi jurusan sastra di salah satu perguruan tinggi negri di kota Seoul, Korea Selatan. Menjadi mahasiswi sastra itu susah susah gampang, dan sekarang aku begitu di sibukkan dengan beberapa tugas menyebalkan dari dosen, yang berefek aku harus rajin rajin mengunjungi tempat dengan beberapa deret buku di kampus ini, ya benar sebuah perpustakaan.

 **Author POV:**

Seperti biasa, setelah kaki mungil Baekhyun menapaki lantai perpustakaan, tentu ia langsung ngacir menuju beberapa rak buku di bagian dalam perpustakaan itu, meniti satu per satu buku yang akan ia butuhkan untuk tugas tugasnya.

Jemari lentiknya menyusuri beberapa buku yang berderet rapih dalam satu rak, mencari cari buku mana yang dianjurkan sang dosen demi kelancaran pengerjaan tugasnya.

"Nah ketemu!" Pekiknya pelan.

Setelah buku yang cukup tebal itu terangkat, tentu saja memberi celah ruang kosong yang cukup besar, mata sipit Baekhyun tanpa sengaja menangkap sosok lelaki yang entah bernama siapa. Lelaki berambut abu abu dengan poni menutupi dahi itu tengah begitu serius membaca buku yang berada di tangannya. Baekhyun seolah terpesona dengan ketampanan lelaki asing itu, jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat saat melihat keseriusan dari lelaki di sebrangnya.

 _'Siapa dia?'_ Baekhyun membatin.

Tak lama kemudian lelaki itu beranjak, ia menduduki salah satu bangku yang berada di luar rak rak buku. Ia terlihat tengah mengerjakan sesuatu di balik meja perpustakaan yang sepi kala itu, ya hanya terdapat lelaki asing itu dan Baekhyun yang tak henti hentinya terpaku dengan sosok pria dengan tinggi di atas rata rata itu.

Entah atas dorongan apa, Baekhyun seolah mengikuti lelaki itu, terududuk tepat di sebrang meja yang sama. Pura pura mengerjakan sesuatu padahal mata sipit itu terus saja menatap lelaki di sebrangnya.

' _Lihatlah, dia begitu seksi bahkan saat membaca buku'_

Sisi liar dari seorang Byun Baekhyun keluar juga, ia memandangi mahasiswa di depannya ini lekat lekat, seolah tak ada hari esok. Mungkin karna merasa ia tengah di perhatikan, lelaki berkemeja biru langit itupun sontak melihat balik ke arah Baekhyun, tepat pada mata indah yang Baekhyun miliki. Merasa ketahuan, Baekhyun hanya mampu menunduk dalam, ia tak mau tertangkap basah curi curi pandang dengan mahasiswa asing ini.

 _'Apa mungkin aku jatuh cinta?'_ Tanya Baekhyun pada dirinya karna memang ia merasa janggal, jantungnya berdetak berlebihan saat melihat sosok itu, serasa ada suatu kenyamanan terserndiri.

Tak lama berselang, lelaki itu kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya, membawa serta buku buku itu ke dalam genggamannya lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian. Baekhyun sungguh penasaran, ia benar benar ingin mengetahui siapa nama lelaki itu, berasal dari jurusan apa dan hal hal kecil lainnya.

Tapi saat hendak ingin membuntuti, sosok itu telah lebih dulu menghilang di balik pintu perpustakaan. Baekhyun menghela nafas lesu, mungkin memang bukan takdirnya untuk mengenal lelaki itu lebih jauh. Akhirnyapun ia kembali ke tempat duduknya tadi, menyalin beberapa jawaban untuk tugasnya yang sempat terhenti karna lelaki tinggi yang menyita perhatiannya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Beberapa hari kemudian.**

"Ayolah, kita akan menemukan beberapa namja single disana Baekhyun! Kau sudah terlalu lama menyendiri"

"Lu, aku lebih baik di rumah saja daripada ikut pertemuan itu"

"Ayolah Baekhyun, temani akuuuu"

"Tapi Lu, aku malas bertemu dengan orang asing yang belum ku kenal"

"Mereka bukan orang asing Baekhyunnie, mereka senior senior kita di jurusan yang berbeda. Ayolah kita bisa berteman, ayolah Baekhyunnie"

"Arraseo arraseo, aku akan ikut"

Baekhyun saat ini tengah di paksa mati matian oleh Luhan teman sekampusnya, bukan tanpa alasan Luhan mengajak Baekhyun untuk menghadiri pertemuan kecil kecilan itu. Baekhyun sendiri tak tau pa alasan Luhan. Yang ia tau ia hanya perlu datang bersama Luhan, dan tak lama kemudian pulang. Ya, hanya itu.

Waktu terasa begitu cepat, malam ini seperti yang tadi sudah di bicarakan, Baekhyun dan Luhan akan menghadiri pertemuan yang menurut Baekhyun tidak jelas itu. Sebenarnya ia ingin segera pulang saat sampai di tempat makan itu, tapi apa mau di kata, Luhan menahannya untuk tetap berdiam disana lebih lama.

Baekhyun memilin jarinya bosan, ia terjebak dengan senior senior yang entahlah Baekhyun begitu malas mengenalnya satu per satu. Wanita dengan rambut kuncir kudanya itu menghela nafas bosan, ia ingin pergi dari tempat ini secepatnya.

"Maaf aku terlambat"

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memilin jari jarinya pun mendongak, melihat siapa lagi yang datang dalam acara yang tidak jelas juntrungan nya ini. Mata bersapukan eyeliner itu membola melihat sosok lelaki tinggi berbalutkan jacket jeans yang sesungguhnya sangat pas di tubuh tingginya. Itu dia, suara berat itu berasal darinya, dari lelaki misterius yang Baekhyun temui di perpustakaan tempo hari. Lelaki yang membuat detak jantungnya menggila.

 _'Tunggu! Apa ini mimpi? Aku bertemu dengannya lagi saat ini? Oh Tuhan'_ Baekhyun jejeritan dalam hati.

"Oh tak apa, langsung duduk saja" Sahut salah satu senior yang Baekhyun sendiri tak ingat namanya siapa.

"Baiklah, karna semua sudah berkumpul, kita langsung mulai saja memilih partner untuk acara kali ini" Ucap lelaki dengan baju bergaris putih "Nah, ini ada beberapa benda yang mencerminkan hobi atau kegemaran para namja, kalian para yeoja bebas memilih salah satu dari ke empat benda ini. Dan yang mempunyai benda itulah yang akan jadi partner kalian para yeoja malam ini" Lanjutnya.

Kemudian yang berbicara itu meletakan empat buah benda di atas meja. Ada sebuah pena, psp, roll film dan sebuah kunci mobil. Para yeoja pun kebingungan, mereka terlihat sedang berfikir mana benda yang harus di pilih agar mereka mendapatkan partner yang mereka idamkan. Baekhyun pun seperti itu, ia berfikir dengan keras benda mana yang namja tinggi itu miliki. Sekarang hanya sisa dua pilihan, antara pena dan roll film, sejujurnya ia sangat ingin memilih pena, karna melihat pertemuan pertamanya dengan namja itu adalah di perpustakaan, pasti namja itu sangat menyukai bacaan dan menulis bukan? Tapi apa mau di kata, pena sudah di ambil oleh yeoja lain, yang tersisa hanya roll film itu, mau tak mau Baekhyun harus mengambilnya.

"Baiklah semua sudah memilih, dan sekarang para namja akan duduk di depan yeoja yang memilih benda miliknya"

Baekhyun dengan jelas melihat lelaki tinggi itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya semula, ia hanya lesu mengingat ia yang tak begitu yakin dengan roll film di tangannya.

 _'Hah pasti sangat beruntung yeoja yang berpartner dengannya'_ Baekhyun mengoceh sendiri sambil menunduk, memilin roll film di tangannya.

"Hei"

DEG!

 _'Suara itu? Mungkinkah?'_

Mendengar suara yang familiar di telinganya membuat Baekhyun buru buru mendongakkan kepala. Ia sukses terngaga akan sosok yang duduk di depannya, itu dia! Dia lelaki yang berhasil menyita perhatian Baekhyun sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Jadi pemilik roll film ini adalah lelaki itu?

"Itu milikku" Suara bass itu lagi lagi terdengar, ia seakan tau isi kepala Baekhyun.

"O-oh" Saking gugupnya Baekhyun hanya mampu ber 'oh' ria.

Lelaki itu tersenyum, kemudian mengambil roll film di tangan Baekhyun. Saat tengah mengambil, tangan mereka tak sengaja bersentuhan satu sama lain, dan itu sukses menghantarkan sengatan di jantung Baekhyun.

"Seperti yang kau tau, aku bergabung di dalam klub fotografi. Jadi karna aku adalah lebih tua dari mu, kuharap kita tak terlalu canggung"

"Baiklah" Ucap Baekhyun di selingi dengan senyumnya.

"Namaku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Aku semester empat jurusan arsitektur, kau?"

"Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. Aku sastra bahasa, semester dua"

 _'Jurusan Arsitektur, klub fotografi, dan namanya... Park Chanyeol'_

"Senang bertemu denganmu Baekhyun-ah" Suara bariton yang terdengar sangat merdu di telinga Baekhyun kini berkumandang lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berhenti melakukan ini dan bersenang senang bersama? Itu akan lebih asyik" Ucap salah satu yeoja.

Setelahnya Baekhyun mampu mendeath glare yeoja yang disampingnya, apa apaan itu? Bermain bersama? Hei! Apa kau tak tau Baekhyun tengah asik dengan dunia barunya?!

"Haruskah? Baiklah jika memang itu membuat semua nyaman" Sahut lelaki berbaju garis putih itu.

Lama berselang, mereka memang bersenang senang bersama. Chanyeol pun entah mengapa terus curi curi pandang pada Baekhyun yang di depannya. Baekhyunpun seperti itu juga, matanya tak lepas dari sosok Chanyeol yang membuatnya selalu terpesona.

Chanyeol pun beranjak dari kursinya, hendak menuju kamar kecil untuk menuntaskan hasrat manusiawinya. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum saat Chanyeol yang beranjak sambil melihat kearahnya. Ah... Baekhyun akan mimpi indah malam ini.

Tapi, nampaknya Baekhyun tak jadi bermimpi indah malam ini. Yeoja menyebalkan di sampingnya tiba tiba saja pindah menuju kursi di sebrangnya, yeoja itu menduduki kursi tepat di samping kursi Chanyeol. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan beberapa alat makeup dan mempoles wajahnya dengan bedak yang berada di tangannya.

"Namja yang menjadi parternmu itu Chanyeol sunbae kan? Ah dia benar benar tipe idamanku! Oh wajahnya sungguh tampan" Ucap yeoja itu di depan wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun diam, ia kesal dengan yeoja ini. Belum selesai dengan kekesalan Baekhyun, ternyata Chanyeol sudah kembali dari toilet dan duduk di kursinya. Lagi lagi yeoja itu bertingkah, ia seolah mabuk berat dan berlagak pusing. Oh coba saja tak ada Chanyeol disana, dapat di pastikan wajah yeoja itu mendapat beberapa cakaran di kiri dan kanan.

"Oh sepertinya aku terlalu banyak minum, ah kepalaku sangat pusing" Yeoja itu berkata demikian dengan kepala yang sengaja ia daratkan tepat di pundak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang melihat itu pun geram namun ia menahannya, ia tak ingin image nya anjlok saat kedapatan mencakar pipi yeoja kurang ajar itu di depan Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol yang melihat kejadian itupun hanya mampu terbengong dengan tampannya, terlihat guratan kebungungan di wajahnya.

"Sunbae, kurasa ia terlalu mabuk" Ucap Baekhyun pada senior yang lain, ia sungguh tak tahan melihat yeoja itu bergelendot di pundak Chanyeol.

"Hei apa yang yeoja ini lakukan? Padahal partnernya berada disini! Tenang saja aku akan menjaga partner ku" Pria dengan baju bergaris putih itu kemudian mengambil alih si yeoja yang menyebalkan itu.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu pun langsung meregangkan badannya.

"Jadi apa aku boleh menjaga partnerku juga?" Ia berkata dengam senyum di wajahnya.

"Kau baik baik saja? Sekarang berhenti lah, jangan meminum semua yang orang lain berikan padamu"

Kemudian tangan besar Chanyeol pun meraih gelas minuman yang masih sisa seperempat di gelas Baekhyun.

"Aku akan meminumnya untukmu"

Demi Neptunus, Baekhyun ingin loncat dari gedung saat ini juga! Ah, Perlakuan Chanyeol begitu manis untuknya. Tak dapat Baekhyun hindari, semburat merah pasti telah membuncah di kedua pipinya. Baekhyun hanya mampu menatap Chanyeol yang kini tengah meminum minumannya, meminum di gelas yang sama.

 _'Omo, indirect kiss?'_ Baekhyun jejeritan di dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

Di hari berikutnya Baekhyun kembali ke kampusnya, tetapi ia tak menemukan dosen di kelas. Jadi disinilah ia, duduk di tengah taman sambil mendengarkan musik. Bibir tipis itu bersenandung, mengikuti irama dari dalam earphone yang ia kenakan. Memori pertemuan semalam dengan Chanyeol kembali menyeruak ke dalam ingatan, semburat merah kini mendominasi wajah putihnya. Ia ingin bertemu lagi dengan sunbaenya itu, tapi karna begitu asik mengobrol mereka tak meninggalkan kontak masing masing. Jadi beginilah sekarang, ia ingin menemui Chanyeol tapi bingung harus menemui dimana.

"Sepertinya ada yang jatuh cinta nih?" Luhan berbicara sambil melepas earphone di telinga Baekhyun, gadis bermata rusa ini ingin meminta jawaban atas kejadian semalam. Kejadian dimana matanya menangkap Baekhyun merona.

"A-apa sih" Baekhyun kembali memasang earphone di lubang telinganya, tapi buru buru di sambar oleh Luhan.

"Yak! Byun Baek jelaskan padaku kenapa kau semalam merona habis habisan?"

"Merona apa?"

"Kau tak bakat berbohong Baek, kau jatuh cinta! Iya kan?"

"T-tidak!"

"Ayolah, jujur saja padakuuuu! Apa kau menganggap aku bukan temanmu lagi?"

"Argh! Baiklah, ya aku memang menyukainya"

"Menyukai partnermu itu? Siapa namanya?"

"Chanyeol, anak semester empat"

"Lalu setelah pertemuan itu apa ia menelpon mu?"

"Tidak, sialnya kami tak bertukar nomor telpon"

"Bagaimana mungkin? Kau harus menemuinya Baek!"

"Menemuinya dimana?"

"Ya mana kutahu, memangnya dia tak cerita apa apa semalam? Tentang hobi atau kesukaannya. Bisa saja itu menjadi salah satu petunjuk?"

Baekhyun nampak berfikir sejenak, sepertinya ia tengah kehilangan suatu hal dalam fikirannya. Sesuatu yang penting mengenai Chanyeol, sunbae yang ia kagumi itu. Ia kembali menerka kejadian ulang, saat Chanyeol duduk di sebrangnya lalu mengambil roll film yang berada di tangannya.

"Ah benar! Roll film! Lu aku akan menemuinya, sampai jumpa!" Ucap Baekhyun semangat lalu meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Baekhyun pun sampai pada pintu klub fotografi, berharap Chanyeol memang benar benar berada di sana. Ia putuskan untuk bergabung dalam klub ini, Baekhyun benar benar ingin mengenal Chanyeol lebih jauh.

Kaki yang di selimuti celana jeans robek robek itu melangkah masuk sebelum tangannya sukses mengetuk pintu. Setelahnya Baekhyun di sambut hangat oleh para anggota klub fotografi, tapi fikiran Baekhyun malah tak fokus. Ia mencari cari sosok tinggi yang di harapkannya, matanya kesana kemari, tapi ia tak menemukan sosok tinggi itu.

"Apa kau mau bergabung bersama klub fotografi?" Ujar salah satu orang yang Baekhyun yakini sebagai ketua klub ini.

"A-ah Ne" Baekhyun rada tak ikhlas menjawab, karna ia sejujurnya belum begitu yakin Chanyeol menjadi anggota klub ini.

Baekhyun duduk dengan lesunya, ia fikir percuma mendaftar jadi anggota klub fotografi sedangkan Chanyeol saja tak ada di sini, jadilah ia ogah ogahan duduk di dalam klub ini. Tapi tanpa di sadari oleh Baekhyun, seseorang yang tengah berbaring di sofa panjang yang terletak di pojok ruangan pun bangkit, wajahnya yang sedari tadi tertutup oleh majalah membuat Baekhyun tak melihatnya dengan jelas. Tetapi saat majalah itu diangkat dengan kedua tangan besarnya, Baekhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok lelaki yang dicarinya. Lelaki itu pun melihat kearah Baekhyun, dan reaksinya sungguh kaget mendapati juniornya masuk ke dalam klub yang sama.

"Baekhyun? Kau menyukai fotografi juga? Kenapa tidak bilang kemarin? Yak hyung, bisakah kau beri formulir padaku? Aku mengenal junior ini" Ucapnya dengan gembira saat sampai pada kursi yang Baekhyun duduki.

Baekhyun pun hanya mampu tersenyum melihat Chanyeol yang bersemangat. Apa ini memang karakternya?

"Bagus, aku dapat mengajarimu banyak hal tentang fotografi" Ujar Chanyeol di sela sela kesibukan Baekhyun mengisi formulirnya.

"Terima kasih Chanyeol sunbae" Baekhyun berkata, menampilkan eyesmile andalannya.

"Baiklah karna kita kedatangan anggota baru, maka jumlah anggota menjadi pas untuk kegiatan pengunjungan fotografi" Ucap si ketua "Chanyeol, aku akan memasangkanmu dengan Baekhyun, karna hanya kau yang dikenalnya. Tak apa?" Lanjutnya.

Chanyeol pun tak berkata, ia hanya tersenyum sambil menatap Baekhyun dan di selingi dengan anggukan kecil. Jantung Baekhyun benar benar ingin loncat saat itu juga. Chanyeol begitu tampan dengan rambut abu abu itu. Baekhyun bahagia, ia benar benar bahagia masuk klub ini.

 _'Aku satu team dengan Chanyeol sunbae? Daebak!'_

"Mari kita lakukan yang terbaik Baekhyun-ah, dan..." Chanyeol medekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Baekhyun, seolah berbisik "Aku punya tempat bagus untuk hunting, kau cukup percaya dan mengikutiku saja" Ucapnya.

Oh Tuhan, Baekhyun seakan mati sesak nafas saat ini. Jarak wajah Chanyeol dan dirinya hanya sejengkal, sungguh ia bahagia bukan main. Kedua pipinya kini sudah memerah dengan matang, dan Chanyeol pun melihatnya! Tapi, ia hanya tersenyum maklum, sedangkan Baekhyun makin menunduk menahan malunya sendiri di depan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Beberapa hari kemudian**

"Apa aku terlambat?"

Gadis berambut coklat itupun mendongak mendapati pria bersuara berat yang begitu fasih di telinganya. Baekhyun sukses terpesona dalam hitungan detik ketika melihat Chanyeol yang sudah beridiri di depannya, lelaki itu mengenakan sweater berwarna putih dengan kerah yang menutupi bagian lehernya, dan jangan lupakan coat berwarna biru dongker yang membalut tubuh tingginya itu, membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan.

"A-ah tidak sunbae, aku baru juga sampai" Cicit Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik langsung menuju tempat pemotretan saja, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah sunbae"

Tak lama mereka berjalan menyusuri trotoar kota Seoul, kendaraan pun terus saja berlalu lalang, seakan memperindah pemandangan di minggu siang itu. Sepanjang perjalanan, Chanyeol pun mengoceh terus mengenai seluk beluk dunia fotografi, seakan memberi bimbingan khusus pada hobae nya yang satu ini. Tapi berbeda dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya mampu diam saja, sesekali menanggapi Chanyeol yang sibuk berbicara di sampingnya. Ia lebih banyak diam bukan tanpa alasan, ia tengah mati matian mengontrol degup jantungnya yang menggila sedari tadi ketika bertatapan dengan Chanyeol.

"Nah, sudah sampai. Otte Baekhyun-ah?"

"Indah"

Baekhyun hanya mampu bergumam satu kata untuk mendeskripsikan betapa bagusnya tempat yang Chanyeol pilih untuk tugas pemotretan kali ini. Lihatlah bagaimana bunga bunga itu mengelilingi taman, dan ada satu jembatan kecil bertengger disana, membuat kesan yang begitu indah.

"Baiklah, aku yang akan menjadi objek mu terlebih dahulu, jadi potretlah aku senyaman mungkin" Ucap Chanyeol diselingi senyum tampannya.

Gadis itupun perlahan mengeluarkan kamera dari dalam tas yang ia bawa sedari tadi, mengatur sedemikian rupa agar bisa memotret sunbae yang ia kagumi itu dengan hasil gambar yang sempurna.

Tak lama, Chanyeol sudah bersiap menjadi objek pemotretan. Baekhyun pun dengan sigap memotret seniornya itu dengan detakan jantung yang tak beraturan. Tangannya sampai bergetar saat mata Chanyeol tertangkap dalam lensa kameranya, begitu tampan sunbaenya ini.

 _'Kyaaaaa Park Chanyeol! Why you so fucking hot right now?'_

"Boleh kah aku melihat hasilnya?"

"O-oh tentu" Ucap Baekhyun gugup.

Tangan besar Chanyeol kini meraih kamera yang berada di tangan Baekhyun untuk melihat hasil karya dari juniornya. Dan lagi lagi mata sipit bersapukan eyeliner itu menangkap wajah Chanyeol yang sungguh sungguh sangat tampan, bahkan saat ia sibuk melihat kamera. Bagaimana hidung mancung itu bertengger di antara kedua pipi, dan mata yang besar itu seakan memancarkan ketegasan dalam dirinya, dan jangan lupakan bibir kissable milik Chanyeol yang begitu menggugah untuk segera di cicipi. Oke mari kita tinggalkan Baekhyun dengan fantasinya...

"Apa wajahku terlalu besar di sudut yang ini?" Ucap Chanyeol sembari mengerucutkan bibir.

"Benarkah? Mianhae" Sesal Baekhyun.

"Haha tak apa Baekhyun-ah. Nah, sekarang giliranmu! Berpose lah senyaman mungkin dan jangan gugup oke?" Chanyeol berkata dengan tangan yang sudah memegang kamera miliknya.

Baekhyun pun berjalan mendekati jembatan kecil itu, sudah dari tadi ia tertarik dengan jembatan berwarna putih yang begitu indah. Ia berdiri di sana membelakangi Chanyeol, kemudian membalik setengah dari badannya dan menoleh ke kamera. Rambut coklat milik Baekhyun pun melayang tersapu oleh angin, membuatnya semakin terlihat cantik dan anggun di waktu yang bersamaan.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memotret Baekhyun pun merasa aneh di bagian dadanya, jantungnya terus saja bergemuruh saat memotret Baekhyun yang entah kenapa sangat cantik hari ini. Lihatlah bagaimana tubuh mungil itu mengenakan dress selutut berwarna peach, serta rambut coklatnya yang ia biarkan tergerai bersapukan angin sejuk siang itu.

"Otte?"

Chanyeol bertanya pada Baekhyun yang sekarang tengah melihat hasil jepretan Chanyeol. Dalam hati ia bersyukur dapat satu tim dengan Chanyeol yang memang berbakat dalam urusan fotografi. Hasil dari jepretan Chanyeol begitu Baekhyun sukai, terlebih saat Baekhyun yang dengan gugupnya mengatur nafas disertai dengan hebusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya, begitu alami dan sangat indah menurutnya.

"Bagus, aku suka sunbae" Baekhyun tersenyum, dan terpampanglah eyesmile miliknya.

"Tunggu"

DEG!

Tangan besar Chanyeol perlahan ingin menyentuh pipi tembam milik Baekhyun. Dan si empunya tentu sekarang gelagapan di sertai dengan pipinya yang merona hebat akan perlakuan Chanyeol.

"Bulu matamu jatuh, ini akan menyakitkan jika masuk ke matamu bukan?"

 _'Aku kira dia akan menciumku:('_

"A-ah ne sunbaenim" Sahut Baekhyun garing, dia telalu berharap banyak rupanya.

"Baekhyun-ah, apa kau lapar? Lebih baik kita makan siang saja dulu"

"Ide yang bagus, aku juga sedikit lapar"

Kemudian Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan taman itu, beralih pada kedai makanan di dekat taman untuk mengisi lagi energi yang banyak terbuang akibat pemotretan tadi. Walaupun cukup melelahkan, tetapi Baekhyun sangat senang dapat mempunyai waktu berdua dengan Chanyeol. Dan sedikit berharap bahwa Chanyeol mempunyai perasaan yang sama seperti perasaannya pada Chanyeol.

Setelah sampai, mereka kemudian duduk di salah satu meja kecil tanpa kursi, memesan beberapa makan untuk dimakan. Setelah memesan, mereka kemudian kembali mengevaluasi hasil dari masing masing foto, lalu bersendau gurau saat menemukan foto yang cukup lucu untuk di tertawakan. Tak lama, pesanan mereka pun datang, beberapa lauk pauk sudah tersedia disana.

Chanyeolpun dengan cekatan memberikan sendok dan perlengkapan makan lainnya untuk Baekhyun, tanpa mereka sadar ternyata pelayan resto itu masih berdiri disana.

"Wah, kau sangat perhatian. Pasti gadis ini sangat beruntung mempunyai kekasih sepertimu, kalian terlihat sangat cocok" Ucap sang pelayan yang usianya tak lagi muda.

 _'Aku dan Chanyeol seperti sepasang kekasih? Tunggu, kenapa Chanyeol tak membantahnya?'_

Benar apa yang ada di dalam batin Baekhyun, Chanyeol tak membantah sama sekali pernyataan yang pelayan itu lontarkan, pria tampan dengan single dimple itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi apa yang pelayan itu katakan. Mau tidak mau Baekhyun pun hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapinya, ia juga tak ingin Chanyeol salah tanggap dengan hubungannya sekarang.

"Mungkin karna kita hanya berdua, jadi ahjumma itu mengira bahwa kita adalah sepasang kekasih. Tapi ia bilang kalau kita cocok" Chanyeol berbicara dan entah mengapa ia tersenyum dengan manisnya.

Baekhyun hampir hampir tersedak liurnya sendiri mendengar Chanyeol berbicara seperti itu. Apa Chanyeol mempunyai perasaan yang sama terhadapnya?

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melewati pemotretan dengan begitu lancarnya. Berterima kasihlah pada ketua klub fotografi yang memasangkan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol si pujaan hatinya. Dan kini mereka tengah bersiap untuk pulang. Menunggu di halte pemberhentian bus untuk membawa mereka kembali ke rumah masing masing.

Bus yang di tunggu pun tak kunjung datang, entah karna apa hingga membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol harus menunggu lama sekali. Saking lamanya, hingga membuat Chanyeol sedikit mengantuk karna kelelahan, tak sadar ternyata pria itu sudah tertidur dengan pulas. Baekhyun yang di sebelah Chanyeol pun juga ikut tertidur, mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang ketiduran di halte bus karna terlalu lelah akan aktifitas hari ini yang begitu menyenangkan.

Tanpa Chanyeol ketahui, ternyata Baekhyun tengah menyadarkan kepalanya pada pudak gagah milik Chanyeol, mungkin uri Baekki terlalu lelah saat ini hingga ia tidak sadar dengan kepalanya yang lancang itu. Merasa bahunya berat sebelah, Chanyeol pun membuka mata, dan sukses terkaget saat melihat sepucuk kepala berwangikan strawberry di pundaknya.

"Emh~" Baekhyun mengeluh tertahan saat tidurnya terganggu dengan pergerakan Chanyeol yang sudah terbangun.

Perlahan, ingatan mulai membanjiri isi kepala Baekhyun. Mengapa ia bisa begitu nyaman saat tidur sedangkan seingatnya ia masih berada di halte bus bersama Chanyeol? Sontak saja gadis itu terbangun tiba tiba dan mendapati kelancangannya bersandar pada pundak Chanyeol.

 _'Aku tertidur di pundaknya? Aishhh kau memalukan Baek'_

"Kepalamu berat juga"

 _'Tuhkan, ia pasti jengah padaku. Dasar Baekhyun kau bodoh sekali'_

"Tapi, apa shampoo yang kau gunakan? Aku begitu menyukainya"

Baekhyun langsung melongo saat mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol. Lho? Seharusnya kan Chanyeol marah saat Baekhyun dengan lancangnya bersandar, tapi kenapa sekarang ia bilang menyukai wangi dari rambut Baekhyun? Beserta senyum yang sangat manis pula.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pada malam harinya, semua anggota klub fotografi pun berkumpul di ruangan yang memang khusus di peruntukan untuk klub itu. Semua seakan terlarut dengan pembahasan mengenai pemotretan yang di tugaskan tempo hari. Begitu pula dengan gadis bersurai madu yang tengah mengamati beberapa foto Chanyeol yang ia jepret tadi siang. Baekhyun memang terang terangan mengamati foto itu, karna memang tugasnya untuk menemukan hal yang kurang dalam frame yang ia jepret. Jadi alasan itu cukup ampuh saat seseorang menegurnya karna terlalu serius dengan foto lelaki berambut abu abu di tangannya itu.

"Apa kita tak terlalu serius? Ini membosankan!" Jengah seorang senior berperawakan bak model.

"Kau ingin apa hah?" Celetuk si ketua klub.

"Mari bersenang senang, aku akan membeli beberapa botol soju dan makanan ringan, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah" Pasrah si ketua.

Namja blonde yang sedari tadi protes karna kebosanan itu kemudian melesat pergi mencari beberapa botol soju yang ia janjikan. Baekhyun sendiri tau siapa namja itu, karna ia pernah beberapa kali terlibat percakapan singkat dengannya. Namja itu entah kenapa selalu membuat percakapan dengan Baekhyun, tapi tidak dengan yeoja yang lain. Hingga membuat beberapa yeoja satu klub itu merasa iri karna hanya Baekhyun yang berhasil merbicara dengan namja keturunan kanada itu.

"Aku rasa aku tak menemukan kekurangan dalam foto ini"

Suara bariton itu tertangkap lagi di indera pendengaran Baekhyun, Chanyeol terududuk disana, tepat di samping perempuan mungil berbandana hitam. Baekhyun tentu saja merona saat mendengar Chanyeol berkata seperti itu. Karna kalian tau sendiri, Chanyeol bertugas memotret Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tak menemukan kekurangan dalam foto yang ia jepret. See? Secara tak langsung Chanyeol memuji kecantikan Baekhyun.

 _'Apa dia sedang memujiku? Ottokaeeee?' Baekhyun berjerit dalam hati._

"Wajah ku terlalu bulat disini, mungkin itu yang menjadi kekurangan" Ucap Baekhyun malu malu.

"Tidak tidak, ini sempurna menurutku"

 _'Tuhkan... tuhkan...'_

"Hai Baek, aku kembali" Lelaki blonde itu tiba tiba menyapa Baekhyun yang tadi sibuk merona karna Chanyeol yang di sebelahnya.

"E-eh?"

Ya, tentu saja Baekhyun terbengong, sebab tak ada angin tak ada hujan lelaki itu menyapa. Dan Chanyeol yang di sebelah Baekhyun entah mengapa jadi ikutan sebal karna perlakuan teman satu klubnya itu. Chanyeol pun beranjak dari duduknya, kemudian menyambar satu gitar di sudut ruangan dan duduk kembali. Tapi lelaki tinggi itu tak duduk di sebelah Baekhyun seperti tadi, melaikan duduk menyebrangi Baekhyun, agar dapat melihat mata cantik yang membuat sela sela hatinya menghangat. Entah sejak kapan, Chanyeol begitu kecanduan dengan mata sipit itu, mata yang Baekhyun miliki.

"Aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu, bagaimana?"

"Ide yang bagus Chanyeol-ah, sepertinya kita akhiri saja pembahasan kali ini. Kepalaku juga sudah pusing" Ucap ketua klub itu.

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari para anggota klub, Chanyeol langsung memetik senar gitar dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan suara bariton yang begitu seksi.

 _But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo_

Di sela sela petikan gitar, Chanyeol sempatkan untuk melirik Baekhyun di sebrang sana. Mata bulat itu seakan terkunci dengan wanita mungil itu. Entahlah, ini aneh menurut Chanyeol.

 _What the hell am I doing here?_

 _I don't belong here, I don't belong here._

Pada akhir alunan lagu, Chanyeol tersenyum dengan begitu manisnya. Lagi lagi ia tunjukan itu pada Baekhyun yang masih menatapnya. Dan sekarang giliran Baekhyun yang menona habis habisan dengan senyuman maut dari sang sunbae. Ia seakan tak pernah menyesal bergabung di klub ini, walau sebenarnya ia tak begitu suka dengan fotografi.

Setelah Chanyeol menyumbangkan sebuah lagu, para anggota pun kemudian bersulang untuk meminum soju mereka masing masing. Termasuk Baekhyun yang meminum soju itu di dalam gelas kertas.

"Bagaimana jika kita bermain games?" Celetuk salah satu yeoja yang duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Games apa?"

"Truth or dare? Otte?"

"Baiklah, begini saja, aku akan memutar botol kosong ini dan jika mulut botol ini mengarah ke arah kalian, maka permainan akan langsung dimulai. Bagaimana?" Sahut sang ketua.

"Oke" Serentak semua berkata.

Kemudian sang ketua klub itu memutar botol soju yang telah kosong, ia memutarnya dengan gerakan yang cukup kencang. Membuat botol soju itu berputar terus hingga memerlukan waktu yang cukup lama agar berhenti dan memulai permainan. Setelah menunggu, botol hijau itupun berhenti dengan mulut botol menghadap namja blonde yang berada di sebrang Baekhyun. Memang setelah Chanyeol menuntaskan lagunya dan beranjak menaruh kembali gitar di tempat asalnya, namja blonde itulah yang menduduki kursi di sebrang Baekhyun, sedangkan Chanyeol harus mengalah untuk duduk di sudut kursi yang bersebrangan dengan kursi Baekhyun.

"Kris, truth or dare?"

"Truth" Jawab lelaki yang di ketahui bernama Kris itu dengan lantang.

"Baiklah aku yang akan bertanya, adakah yeoja yang kau sukai di klub ini? Jika ada maka sebutkan siapa dia"

Kris terdiam sebentar dan tersenyum dengan tampannya. Kemudian ia mengangguk kecil, dan berdehem sebentar.

"Ya ada, dan orang itu-"

Kris menggantung ucapannya, dan mentap seorang yeoja di sebrangnya lekat lekat. Membuat pada anggota serentak menyimpulkan bahwa Kris menyukai Baekhyun yang di tatapnya sekarang. Dan Baekhyun gelagapan sendiri melihat semua anggota yang menatapnya dengan tatapan 'apakah kau menyukainya juga?' Itu.

"Kau menyukai Baekhyun?" Ucap seseorang di sebelah Kris.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku menyukainya bahkan saat ia pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di klub ini"

Baekhyun seolah tersedak dengan liurnya sendiri. Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi! Bukan Kris yang Baekhyun inginkan, tetapi Chanyeol yang ia inginkan untuk berkata seperti itu padanya. Baekhyun ingin Chanyeol yang mengutarakan itu, mengutarakan bahwa ia menyukai Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana Baekhyun-ah? Mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

BANG!

Kris dengan gentle nya berkata seperti itu di hadapan para anggota klub yang menjadi saksi pernyataan cinta kepada yeoja mungil itu. Baekhyun hanya diam di sela sela pernyataan cinta Kris, membuat si blonde itu ketar ketir sendiri menanti jawaban dari Baekhyun.

"Terimaaa... terimaaa... terimaaa..."

Semua anggota riuh saat Baekhyun masih terdiam menggantung jawaban yang Kris tunggu, terkecuali Chanyeol yang hanya diam saja di sudut kursi sana. Mata Baekhyun mencuri pandang pada Chanyeol yang hanya tersenyum tipis sekali, seperti ada suatu kesalahan pada senyum yang biasanya menggetarkan hati Baekhyun, tapi kini justru membuatnya sangat sakit saat melihatnya.

"M-maaf sunbae, tapi aku menyukai pria lain. Sungguh maafkan aku, kita masih bisa berteman bukan?"

Jawab Baekhyun lembut, dan dengan samar ia mendengar desah kekecewaan dari bibir Kris disana. Baekhyun merasa bersalah, sungguh. Tapi, ia tak dapat menahan hatinya yang hanya menginginkan Chanyeol, bukan lelaki lain.

"B-baiklah aku mengerti"

Kris memaksakan senyuman saat berkata seperti itu, dan Baekhyun lega saat mengetahui Kris mengerti akan keputusannya.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, ternyata di sudut sana Chanyeol tersenyum simpul dengan kelegaan dalam dadanya. Setidaknya ia tau, masih ada kesempatan untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun, wanita yang baru ia sadari bahwa ia mencintainya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Holaaaa, Ai hadir lagi~**

 **Ini hanya ff selingan agar tidak bosan menunggu Dark Side update wkwkwk mulai sekarang Ai akan update DS setiap seminggu sekali, lebih tepatnya setiap malem minggu. Gak usah tanya kenapa Ai updatenya malem minggu, karna Ai mblo, puas hah puas? Wkwkwkwk**

 **Nah pasti udh pada tau kan Ai remake ff ini dari mana? Yap! Dating Alone, kalian benar sekaliii. Siapa sih Chanyeol stan yang gak tau acara ini? Secara Chanyeol ganteng dengan rambut abu abunya itu, dan enghhh dia boyfriend-able sekali disiniiii... oke ini BIM! Jangan bash gue wkwkwk...**

 **Ai sih gak tau ini disebut remake atau engga, sebab Ai menambahkan beberapa kata dalam ff ini, semoga hasilnya gak mengecewakan ya? Soalnya Ai kan masih pemula hiks masih banyak belajar.**

 **Jangan lupa review ya semuanyaaa? Sebab review mempengaruhi berlangsungnya eps 2 dari dating alone abal abal ini *apasih***

 **Dan, jangan bosen bosen untuk nunggu DS update ya? Karna sabtu malam Ai akan datang lagi membawa update-an terbaruuuu...**

 **Papaiiii~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chanyeol Sunbae**

 **By. Railash61**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support Cast: Xi Luhan, Kris Wu, Do Kyungsoo**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genderswitch**

 **Typo everywhere, tidak sesuai dengan EYD**

 **Summary: Baekhyun hanya seorang hoobae yang menyukai sunbaenya pada pandangan pertama, lalu jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesona Park Chanyeol.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang gadis dengan piyama berwarna biru langit sedang terduduk sembari mendekap sebuah kamera dengan lensa yang masih terutup sempurna. Rambut panjangnya ia ikat tinggi-tinggi. Wajahnya memerah, senyum di bibirnya seolah tak pernah bosan meninggalkan wajah cantik itu. Ini hampir tengah malam dan ia tak kunjung merasakan kantuk. Matanya terpejam sejenak, bermaksud untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri yang sudah melewati batas kewajaran. Ya, bisa dibilang ia sedang tidak waras. Ia gila karna seorang sunbae, gila akan perlakuannya, gila akan ketampannanya, gila akan kepribadiannya. Dan Baekhyun gila akan Chanyeol.

Mata sipit itu terbuka namun senyuman masih setia di bibir tipisnya. Perlahan ia nyalakan sebuah kamera yang sedari tadi terus terbekap di dalam dadanya. Baekhyun meniti satu persatu foto Chanyeol yang pernah ia jepret beberapa hari yang lalu. Bagaimana lelaki itu tersenyum, bagaimana lelaki itu tertawa, bahkan bagaimana lelaki itu berekspersi kaget pun tenyata tersimpan apik di dalam kamera miliknya. Baekhyun tersenyum semakin lebar ketika menemukan foto favoritnya. Mengecup layar datar berukuran mini itu dan kembali membekap kamera tersebut ke dalam dadanya, seperti sedang memeluk seseorang tetapi itu hanyalah sebuah kamera. Wajahnya kembali memerah dengan sendirinya.

Ting….

Sebuah dentingan menginterupsi adegan peluk-memeluk kamera yang sedang Baekhyun lalukan. Ia menggeser bobot tubuhnya sebentar agar dapat meraih ponsel berwarna putih itu yang tereletak di meja nakas.

 **From: Chanyeol Sunbae**

Are you asleep?

Melihat nama si pengirim membuat Baekhyun terlonjak kaget hingga kamera yang berada di dekapannya itu terlempar ke sisi ranjang. Matanya bergerlipan seperti seorang yang tengah memenangkan lotre. Dentuman di dadanya terus bergemuruh hingga ia bisa mendengar detakannya sendiri. Baekhyun di landa kepanikan, ia bingung harus menjawab seperti apa pesan Chanyeol ini. Berbagai macam opsi berjejalan masuk ke dalam rongga kepala. Ia harus menjawab dengan tepat. Ya, harus!

Setelah lima menit tidak menemukan jawaban yang pas, Baekhyun pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengetik pesan balasan.

 **To: Chanyeol Sunbae**

I can't sleep mungkin aku akan membeli beberapa minuman dan yah.. setelahnya berusaha kembali untuk tidur.

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan saat melihat isi pesan yang baru saja ia kirim. Apa-apaan itu, membeli beberapa minuman? Oh Byun Baek, yang benar saja. Dan satu menit berselang, ponsel Baekhyun berenting lagi.

 **From: Chanyeo Sunbae**

Oh, aku juga berfikiran tentang membeli beberapa minuman ketika tidak bisa tidur seperti ini. Apa kau mau keluar bersama?

Demi dewa langit! Baekhyun tersedak liurnya sendiri ketika membaca pesan balasan dari Chanyeol barusan. Apa Chanyeol sedang mengajaknya untuk berkencan di tengah malam? Namun belum selesai dengan keterejutannya, ponsel Baekhyun berdenting untuk ketiga kalinya.

 **From: Chanyeol Sunbae**

Kirimkan alamat rumahmu, aku akan menjemput.

Baekhyun tak bisa lebih tercengang dari ini. Dan tangan mungil itu cepat-cepat mengetik balasan yang berisi alamat rumahnya dengan lengkap. Setelah ia memastikan pesannya terkirim dengan selamat, Baekhyun pun bangkit lalu berlari menuju lemari besar tempat tumpukkan bajunya berada. Memilah-milih pakaian apa yang pantas ia kenakan untuk kencan tengah malamnya bersama sang sunbae. Oke, katakanlah itu sebagai sebuah kencan, walau pada kenyataannya mereka belum terikat dengan status apapun. Kecuali sunbae dan hoobae. Ya, hanya itu.

Sekitar sepuluh menit berkutat dengan beberapa potong baju, akhirnya Baekhyun memilih untuk mengenakan sebuah sweater panjang berbahan rajutan dengan warna baby blue, lalu di padukan dengan celana jeans yang melekat indah di kaki mungilnya. Ia melepas ikatan pada rambunya, dan lebih memilih untuk menggerainya saja. Lalu ia beranjak pada meja rias dan menorehkan natural make up pada wajahnya yang sudah cantik dari lahir. Baru saja ia membenarkan letak poni pada dahinya, ponselnya kembali berdenting.

 **From: Chanyeol Sunbae**

Keluarlah

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan rona merah di kedua bongkah pipinya. Chanyeol sudah datang, ia datang untuk menjemput Baekhyun. Tanpa buang waktu lagi, ia meraih sebuah clutch berwarna senada dengan warna sweaternya. Memakai sneakers sebentar lalu sedikit berlari menuju pintu apartemen, karna Chanyeol sudah menunggu di bawah.

Baekhyun pun keluar dari dalam lift yang membawanya untuk turun dari lantai enam dimana apartemennya berada. Kaki mungil itu berjalan dengan degupan jantung yang mengiringi langkah kaki. Jemari lentik itu membuka pintu gedung apartemen perlahan, lalu mata sipitnya mengedar mencari dimana sunbaenya berada. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Baekhyun menemukan Chanyeol karna lelaki itu memang memiliki tinggi di atas rata-rata. Pria dengan surai abu itu tampak sangat tampan tersenyum kearah Baekhyun yang masih tercenung di depan gedung apartemen. Chanyeol mendekat, kedua tangannya ia masukkan kedalam kantung jaket berbahan jeans. Benar-benar sosok sempurna bahkan kegelapan malam pun tak mampu menyembunyikan ketampanan alami seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Hai, sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Baekhyun karna demi apa sedari tadi Chanyeol hanya memandangi Baekhyun tanpa berniat untuk menyapa. Melihat itu, Baekhyun jadi merasa bersalah karna mungkin Chanyeol sudah bosan menunggu Baekhyun yang terlalu lama untuk turun.

"Tidak juga. Oh ya, aku memakirkan motor ku di depan kafe itu lalu berjalan kemari untuk menjemputmu" kata Chanyeol sembari menunjukkan arah dimana kafe tersebut berada "Tidak apa kan kalau kita kesana dengan berjalan kaki?" lanjutnya.

"Gwenchana sunbae" jawab Baekhyun dengan anggukan "Tapi kenapa kau memakirkan motormu di kafe itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin menikmati udara malam lebih lama bersamamu Baek, karna akan terlalu cepat kalau aku menjemputmu menggunakan motor"

Baekhyun menoleh sebentar mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. Kata demi kata yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol barusan adalah sebuah melodi yang sangat indah di telinga Baekhyun. Bagaimana tidak, Chanyeol terang-terangan berbicara bahwa ia ingin membuat waktu terasa lebih lama agar bisa terus berdua bersama Baekhyun. Bisa kalian tebak bagaimana bertalunya degup jantung gadis itu sekarang? Ia hanya bisa menunduk malu menahan semburat merah menggemaskan yang terus terpancar di kedua pipinya. Bahkan langit malam pun tak bisa menghalau warna merah muda itu, dan Chanyeol melihatnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, keduanya menghabiskan waktu dengan bertanya mengenai apa yang mereka suka dan apa yang mereka tidak sukai. Baekhyun sekarang mengetahui kalau Chanyeol tidak pernah bisa memakan sesuatu yang pedas, dan Chanyeol pun begitu. Ia sekarang dapat mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun tidak suka dengan segala macam hal yang berkaitan dengan mentimun. Kadang, keduanya pun terkikik ketika menemukan sesuatu hal lucu di sela-sela acara sharing mereka. Dan Baekhyun akan selalu menyipitkan matanya jika ia tertawa, Chanyeol mengingat itu.

Pada akhirnya, mereka pun sampai pada Daynight Delight Café yang memang membuka jasa 24jam untuk semua pengunjung. Chanyeol mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk memilih tempat, dan gadis itu memilih sepasang sofa tunggal dengan meja bundar yang berada di tengahnya. Mereka bedua pun duduk dan kemudian seorang pelayan datang untuk menacatat pesanan mereka pada tengah malam itu. Setelah beberapa menit berselang, pelayan itu pun kembali dengan membawakan pesan yang telah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pesan tadi. Sepasang coklat hangat dan dua buah donat dengan salah satunya yang rendah kalori untuk Baekhyun. Setelah selesai dengan urusanya, pelayan itu pun pergi. Meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan sebuah suasana yang sediki canggung.

Keduanya terdiam, entah kenapa atmosfir diantara seperti kaku. Baekhyun menunduk dengan memainkan jari telunjuknya untuk mengitari bibir cangkir. Kedua mata Chanyeol tak pernah bisa lepas dari wajah gadis di depannya itu, bahkan saat Baekhyun menundukkan wajahpun Chanyeol tetap tak melepaskan pandangannya. Gadis ini entah dengan bagaimana telah merebut perhatian Chanyeol sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Lebih tepatnya sejak kunjungan pemotretan yang mereka lakukan berdua tempo hari. Chanyeol masih mengingat dengan jelas, bagaimana Baekhyun terlihat sangat cantik menggunakan dress selutut berwarna peach. Bagaimana surai coklat itu tergerai dan menari di selingi desiran angin, bagaimana gadis itu tersipu ketika ia memuji wajahnya yang cantik saat di potret oleh kamera miliknya. Lalu sekelibat bayangan ketika Kris menyatakan cinta pada Baekhyun membuatnya seperti orang gila sekarang. Dan itu lah yang menjadi alasan mengapa Chanyeol nekad mengirimi pesan untuk Baekhyun pada tengah malam. Karna pria itu ingin menuntaskan sesuatu.

"Baek…"

"Ya?" Baekhyun menyahut dengan mata yang mengerjap, jujur saja ia lumayan kaget saat Chanyeol memanggilnya tiba-tiba.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku tanyakan" Chanyeol menjeda sebentar kalimatnya "Ketika Kris menyatakan perasaannya padamu, kau menolaknya dengan alasan kau sudah memiliki seseorang yang kau sukai kan? Apa aku juga mengetahui seseorang itu?" tanya Chanyeol sembari memegang cangkirnya dengan kedua tangan.

Baekhyun menengguk air liurnya kasar, ia tak menyangka kalau Chanyeol akan membahas soal ini sekarang. Namun Baekhyun tak punya pilihan lain. Lagi pula ia memang sedang menyukai seseorang dan Chanyeol jelas mengetahuinya juga. Karna Chanyeol lah lelaki itu, lelaki yang Baekhyun sukai bahkan saat pandangan pertama.

"Kenapa sunbae begitu penasaran dengan hal itu?"

Pertanyaan Baekhyun barusan seolah menohok telak perasaan Chanyeol. Ia seperti sedang tertangkap basah oleh juniornya sendiri. Lelaki dengan surai abu itu pun seperti salah tingkah, dan Baekhyun mendapati Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang Baekhyun yakini itu tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa aku begitu penasaran dengan hal ini" ia melonggarkan kerah turtle necknya sebentar "Sebenarnya, aku bukanlah seorang lelaki keren seperti apa yang kau fikirkan tentangku selama ini. Aku pernah memiliki kegagalan pada cinta pertamaku, dan aku tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk menyukai wanita lain lagi. Aku terlihat seperti pengecut bukan?" kekehnya sumbang.

Baekhyun terdiam, ia memandang lelaki yang mengenakan jaket jeans itu lamat-lamat. Hatinya seolah ikut terhempas saat Chanyeol berusaha membagi masa lalunya kepada gadis itu. Baekhyun tidak berbicara, ia membiarkan Chanyeol menyelesaikan cerita menyedihkan itu untuk di bagi bersamanya.

"Tapi ternyata bayangmu terus saja datang padaku, bahkan sejak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu" Chanyeol tersenyum saat ia mengatakanya "Tapi karna aku bertemu dengan gadis itu dalam klub photografi juga, ketakutan itu datang kembali dan bahkan lebih besar. Aku takut hal itu membahayakanmu, aku takut kau mendengar hal aneh yang sia-sia. Itu sebabnya aku tidak mempunyai keberanian"

Baekhyun masih tetap terdiam, berusaha menerka apa yang akan Chanyeol ucapkan setelah ini.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah ini sebuah ajakan berkencan atau bukan, aku hanya ingin lebih berhati-hati sekarang. Aku merasa sudah gila karna tidak mempunyai keberanian, tapi kurasa aku harus mengatakannya sekarang…."

Baekhyun menahan nafasnya saat Chanyeol dengan sengaja menggantungkan kalimat terakhir. Pria itu berdehem sebentar dan bibir apelnya membuat sebuah lengkungan yang dapat menghentak jantung Baekhyun kapan saja.

"Aku menyukaimu Byun Baekhyun, benar-benar menyukaimu" Chanyeol memberanikan dirinya untuk meraih jemari Baekhyun yang berada di atas meja bundar itu "Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau keberatan dengan hubungan yang seperti ini?"

Baekhyun jelas tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Ini begitu tiba-tiba untuknya. Setelah tadi Chanyeol mengungkapkan ketakutannya akan sebuah hubungan baru, namun sekarang pria itu malah menyatakan perasaannya kepada Baekhyun. Walau Chanyeol tak mengikat Baekhyun dengan hubungan yang jelas, namun tetap saja Baekhyun merasa seperti sedang terbang keatas awan. Si gadis dengan helaian poni yang menutup dahi pun masih setia terdiam guna menetralisir degupan jantung yang menggila. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang duduk di sebrang Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam juga karna demi apa ia gugup bukan main. Di kepalanya seolah banyak opsi yang berputar-putar. Seperti Baekhyun akan menjauhinya setelah ini karna ia merasa seperti seorang pengecut sejati. Namun ia memang harus memberitahu yang ia rasa sesungguhnya pada Baekhyun, agar ia tak merasa lebih lama mejadi pengecut.

"Sunbae"

Kedua mata Baekhyun yang sedari tadi terpaku pada tangan Chanyeol yang berada di atas jemarinya pun kini menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku tak tahu kau sedang mengajakku untuk berkencan atau tidak, tetapi jika kau bertanya bagaimana perasaan ku ketika kau menyatakan perasaanmu, maka aku akan menjawab…."

Detik seolah berhenti ketika Baekhyun menggantung kalimatnya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, sangat menyukaimu Chanyeol sunbae" ujar Baekhyun dengan senyuman yang amat cantik.

Wajah Chanyeol yang tadi sempat menegang beberapa saat kini berubah menjadi sumringah. Seperti beban kehidupan tersulitnya sedang terangkat jauh ke langit dan tak akan kembali lagi. Chanyeol menggenggam erat jemari Baekhyun, dan di sambut oleh si gadis.

"Terima kasih Baekhyun, terima kasih. Mungkin aku terlalu jahat membuat gadis sepertimu harus menjalani hubungan seperti ini denganku. Tetapi aku berjanji akan selalu menjaga wanitaku, menjaga kekasihku"

"Tapi sunbae… bukankah kita tidak terikat akan apapun? Lalu kau bilang tadi…"

"Oppa, panggil aku oppa karna kau resmi kekasihku sekarang. Aku mungkin memang belum mempunyai keberanian untuk menjalani hubungan yang di ketahui banyak orang karna aku masih sangat trauma dengan cinta pertamaku. Namun kau tetap menjadi kekasih untuk hatiku Byun Baekhyun"

Mungkin bisa di bilang Baekhyun adalah wanita terbodoh di seluruh dunia. Secara realita, wanita mana yang ingin menjadi kekasih rahasia dan menjalani hubungan yang diam-diam seperti ini? Terlebih alasan utamanya adalah mantan kekasih sang lelaki yang akan di pacari. Ya, kalian bisa katakan Baekhyun sedang memiliki kebodohan akut yang menyerang kinerja otaknya. Namun persetan dengan itu, Baekhyun hanya tidak ingin menjadi seorang gadis yang munafik. Karna ia memang menyukai Park Chanyeol, seorang sunbae yang merenggut perhatiannya sejak pertama kali melihatnya.

"Oppa" Baekhyun mengulangi kata oppa seperti yang tadi di contohkan oleh Chanyeol.

"Once again please"

"Oppa, Chanyeol oppa" jawab Baekhyun malu-malu.

"Kyopta" Chanyeol dengan gemas mengelus dengan acak surai coklat Baekhyun "Kurasa aku harus mengantarmu pulang, karna ini sudah sangat larut Baek" lanjut Chanyeol seraya bangkit dari duduk, namun pria itu tak lupa untuk menggenggam tangan Baekhyun saat keduanya berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Sebelumnya Baekhyun mengira bahwa mereka akan berjalan kaki lagi untuk kembali ke apartemennya. Namun ternyata ia salah, Chanyeol menuntunnya kearah samping café yang memang di sediakan untuk sarana parkir para pengunjung. Rupanya Chanyeol ingin mengantar Baekhyun pulang menggunakan scooternya.

"Harusnya oppa yang pakai" oceh Baekhyun karna Chayeol tak mengenakan helm miliknya. Jemari lentik Baekhyun berusaha meraih pengait yang ada di bawah dagunya untuk melepas helm tersebut namun Chanyeol menahannya. Sebagai informasi, Chanyeol hanya membawa satu helm.

"Keselamatanmu jauh lebih penting Baekhyunie" Chanyeol memasangkan kembali pengait tersebut, lalu mencubit manja hidung bangir kekasihnya setelah selesai "Aku tidak akan kenapa-napa" ujarnya sembari menjentikkan mata sebelah kanan.

Pipi gembung si gadis pun memerah tanpa bisa di tahan lagi dan itu sangat menggemaskan di mata Chanyeol. Oh, ia sangat beruntung dapat memiliki Baekhyun sebagai kekasihnya.

.

.

.

 **Beberapa hari kemudian…**

"Baekhyun! Astagaaaa" teriak Luhan sembari berkacak pinggang.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi melamun hanya bisa terlonjak kaget mendengar lengkingan yang sahabatnya lantunkan itu. Demi dewa ia bisa tuli kapan saja.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Belakangan ini sering melamun dengan wajah dungu seperti itu!"

"Gwenchanayo" Baekhyun menjawab setelah selesai mengatur ekspersi wajahnya.

Memang benar apa yang telah di katakana Luhan barusan, belakangan ini Baekhyun sering sekali melamun dengan senyum yang selalu setia di bibir tipisnya. Jika di telisik lagi, kebiasaan aneh ini Baekhyun dapati setelah dirinya resmi menjadi kekasih seorang ParK Chanyeol. Baekhyun akan membayangkan bagaimana perhatian dan sikap lembut yang Chanyeol tujukkan hanya untuknya. Bagaimana Chanyeol akan rewel sekali jika sehari saja ia tak mendengar suara indah miliknya, bagaimana Chanyeol akan merasa begitu khawatir jika Baekhyun terlambat pulang padahal jam kuliahnya sudah selesai. Semua tergambar jelas, dan itulah yang membuat senyum Baekhyun tak pernah absen menyambangi wajah cantiknya.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku ya?" selidik Luhan melalui kedua mata rusanya.

"Tidak Lu" jawab Baekhyun seadanya.

"Yak! Kau sedang berbohong padaku nona Byun?"

"Tidak Lulu~ tidak tidak tidak" jawab Baekhyun sembari menggelengkan wajahnya kekanan dan kiri, lalu si gadis dengan kuncir kepang itu pun bangkit, ia harus menghindar dari serbuan pertanyaan Luhan.

"Mau kemana kau?" cerca Luhan sedikit teriak.

Baekhyun berlalu saja dengan sebelah tangan mengipas-ngipas tanda ia tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Tanpa balik badan, ia pun berhasil menghindar dari acara interogasi yang Luhan sempat lakukan padanya. Baekhyun melakukan ini karna memang ia telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak memberitahukan perihal hubungannya dengan Chanyeol kepada orang lain, dan itu termasuk Luhan. Baekhyun akan menunggu Chanyeol hingga kekasihnya itu telah siap untuk mengiklarkan hubungan mereka secara gamblang.

Langkah kaki Baekhyun terus tertapak dalam koridor kampus yang selalu ramai, ketukan sepatu kets yang ia kenakan menggema dan bercampur baur dengan ketukan alas kaki yang lainnya. Sejenak ia berfikir untuk pergi ke markas klub fotografi namun ia urung karna Chanyeol sedang tidak ada di sana. Kekasihnya itu sedang mengadakan kunjungan ke sebuah tempat bersama beberapa rekan satu angkatannya. Jadilah Baekhyun berbelok hingga gadis itu berakhir di sebuah perpustakaan.

Baekhyun mengambil beberapa buku bacaan, lalu mendudukkan bokongnya pada sebuah kursi bewarna putih. Ia merasa tak asing dengan tempat yang ia duduki saat ini. Ingatannya melayang, dan ia menyadari bahwa tempat duduk ini adalah tempat dimana ia melihat Chanyeol untuk pertama kalinya. Baekhyun menerawang, membayangkan ekspresi wajah serius Chanyeol saat berkutat dengan buku tebal itu, membayangkan rambut abu yang menutupi dahinya, membayangkan kemeja biru langit yang membalut tubuh tingginya. Gambaran itu masih dengan jelas tersimpan apik di dalam ingatan termanisnya.

Puk…

Sebuah benda tumpul menusuk pipi gembilnya dengan lembut, dan ketika Baekhyun menoleh ke sebelah kiri, ia pun menemukan tersangka dari penusukkan di pipi kirinya. Dan itu Chanyeol, yang sedang menyandarkan kepala pada lengan sebelah kiri yang berada di atas meja. Melihat Baekhyun dengan gaya seperti itu, membuat Baekhyun tak bisa lagi menahan rasa kagumnya.

"Sedang melihat kemana hm?"

"Oppa…"

"Jangan melihat kearah sana terus-menerus, karna aku tak bisa melihat wajah cantikmu dengan sempurna jika seperti itu" Chanyeol mengelus kepala Baekhyun dengan gaya posisi yang masih sama seperti tadi "Aku tidak tahu, sesering apapun aku memandang wajahmu, kenapa aku tak pernah merasa bosan? Bisa kau beritahu ku alasannya dengan logis?"

Baekhyun tak bisa lebih memerah lagi dari ini, demi apa ucapan Chanyeol sangat manis dan itu membuat Baekhyun semakin jatuh cinta lebih dalam pada pesona kekasihnya.

"Aku suka warna merah di kedua pipimu, itu menggemaskan" ucap Chanyeol lagi.

"B-bagaimana oppa bisa di sini?" tanya Baekhyun dengan memainkan kedua tangannya, ia mengkerut karna malu.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, dan Baekhyun mendengar itu. Sedetik kemudian Chanyeol meraih jemari Baekhyun dan menuntunnya menuju belasan rak buku yang tersusun dengan rapih. Baekhyun mengkuti langkah kaki Chanyeol dengan degupan jantung yang memburu. Dan sampai mereka berhenti di sudut rak terpojok ruang perpustakaan, keduanya terdiam.

"Baekhyun"

"Ne oppa" Baekhyun menjawab dengan wajah yang tertunduk, dan Chanyeol semakin menghimpit tubuh kekasihnya semakin rapat.

Chanyeol menempatkan telapak tangan sebelah kiri tepat pada bagian rak buku yang berada sejajar dengan tubuh Baekhyun, serta tangan kanannya terarah pada dagu Baekhyun guna menuntun si gadis untuk menatap kedua bola matanya.

"Maafkan aku" ucap Chanyeol penuh sesal.

"Untuk?"

"Membiarkanmu tersiksa dengan hubungan rahasia seperti ini"

Baekhyun bisa melihat adanya secercah perasaan bersalah yang terpancar di kedua hazel hitam lelakinya. Baekhyun tersenyum, lalu mengarahkan jemarinya untuk menggenggam telapak tangan Chanyeol yang sekarang sudah berada di pipinya.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa keberatan akan itu oppa, aku.. aku menyukainya"

"Bertahanlah sebentar lagi, aku berjanji untukmu" Chanyeol mengucapkan janjinya dengan kedua dahi yang bertaut.

"Aku akan menunggumu"

Baekhyun menjawab, dan setelah itu Chanyeol dengan insting seorang manusia yang ia punya pun menipiskan jarak di antara mereka berdua. Semakin tipis hingga kini bibir Chanyeol bersentuhan dengan sempurna dengan bibir milik Baekhyun. Mereka terdiam dengan posisi seperti itu, layaknya sang eaktu memang berhenti untuk berputar. Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun tidak menggerakkan kedua belah bibir mereka. Biar saja ini menjadi kecupan pertama mereka sebagai tanda bahwa Chanyeol telah berjanji pada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun pun menunggu akan itu.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

.

.

.

Hello everyone…

Anyone miss me? Kkkkkk maafin baru nongol setelah berminggu-minggu ga update apapun maaf:" Aku cuma pingin ngasih tau aja kalau aku beneran lagi sibuk sama real life dan keteter banget, fgan juga susah duh… mana lembur terus /curhat jadi kemungkinan besar bakal semi hiatus dari ffn atau bahkan bakal hiatus kalau emang real life bener-bener ga bisa di kondisikan lagi.

Aku sengaja update ini karna aku nyadar bahwa aku masih punya hutang sama readers yang sudah capek-capek baca ff ini tapi aku anggurin gitu aja, ini juga aku minta maaf banget. Mungkin kalau ff ini bisa ngomong, dia pasti bakal protes karna terabaikan terus menerus. Dan aku meminta maaf untuk kesekian kalinya, karna ini harus di TBCin lagi kkkk sebenernya mau aku tuntasin di chapter ini mengingat aku sudah nulis twoshoot, tapi apa daya aku memilih untuk menyudahi chap ini sampai pada Chanbaek kisseu kkkkk ff ini memang aku remake dari acara Dating Alone nya Chanyeol, namun untuk chap ini aku beri beberapa improvisasi, jadi ga melulu terpaku dengan acara itu. Untuk chapter ketiga juga aku akan menambahkan beberapa hal di luar dari Dating Alone itu sendiri, dan aku janji untuk chapter depan akan aku tamatkan, seriusssss…..

Oh ya, aku update hari ini special untuk merayakan ulang tahun author **SilvieVienoy96** lho… semoga panjang umur, sehat selalu, semakin baik dan semakin banyak mendapat inspirasi untuk menulis terlebih untuk ff Chanbaek kkkk dan aku update juga ga sendirian, tentu barengan dengan author lain seperti: **Hyurien92, Cactus93, Myka Reien, CussonsBaekby,** dan **Kang Seulla.** So, jangan lupa check story line nya mereka ya^^

Oke sekian dulu dariku, jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan review dimanapun kamu baca sebuah karya. Karna dengan begitu kamu dapat menghargai karya dari penulis tersebut!

-R61-


End file.
